What You Don't Know Won't Kill You
by Random Dude At Your Service
Summary: Max moves to Arizona from sunny California. She meets all these cool people we know as The Flock. Includes ninja moments, fish and fun. Oh, and humour. Life in High School and beyond. FAX, duh. Mylan kills me. :D Try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Weird Day**

Max POV

"Max! You better get your _ass_ down this aisle this instant, or else you'll have a makeup session with me! Now, god damnit!"

Considering the fact that my sister Ella had screamed all that in a public shop, the disapproving stares we got from adults weren't that surprising. Although it could have been worse…

I can imagine the parents scolding Ella: "Language, young lady!" and scooting us out. And you know what? That is exactly what happened - we got _kicked out_ of the fricking shop.

Oh, the joy of having a sister. Please, please note the obvious sarcasm.

… But I still love her. Sometimes. Yes, she can get me into hell of a lot of trouble sometimes, and she has a thing for makeup and fashion (puke), but she's hard-core and kick-ass. She _did _learn from the best. Moi.

You see, I'm not the average teenage girl. I don't have wings protruding out of my back or anything, but that is about the only thing that relates me to all the other girls on earth. While females flutter over guys like Taylor Lautner, I do taekwondo. While they paint their nails, I re-sculpt my karate opponent's face. And if you haven't noticed yet… I am NOT like those $lut$ either… they disgust me. I mean, isn't it illegal to have a skirt that barely covers your underwear?

I have started to babble. This is what moving does to me.

Moving from sunny California to Arizona was a total surprise. I had a well–earned reputation in my old school, and nobody dared to confront me. I guess I was lonely… who am I kidding! I'm Maximum Ride; tough, unbreakable and hard-core. Years of soccer, track, martial arts, gymnastics, surfing and swimming can do that to you. Or it's just how I am. Fighting my fricking _dog_ to get to the freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. Key word: _freshly-baked._ Can't get better than that…

Move away from the chocolaty dream, Max. Go on. Slowly, now. Don't start drooling.

Anyway, I rush out of the clothing store, silently thanking the manager for kicking us out. Ella, being the obnoxious sister she is, had literally dragged me there to buy what she called 'first day of school' clothes. I call it 'uncomfortable as hell' clothes. You see the difference?

On our way to my mom's car, Ella, in her infuriated state of mind, doesn't bother to look where she's going. Said lunatic bumps into a trash can, tilting it into a worrying angle. Uh oh. All the rubbish – tissues (used, most likely), cans, paper and… is that a fish I see? – tumble onto Ella. Being the generous (or just not the 'Eek! Eww!') type of girl I am, I help her to her feet. Dressed in a red tank top, jeans and black ballet flats, she looks like a normal 15 year old girl. But if you stood near her, you could smell the strong stench. Oh, boy. She needs a shower, pronto. And that's coming from me, who probably won't mind going into a sewer if utterly necessary.

"_Shit!" _Ella hisses under her breath. She screams, her bad mood still not behind her. "Where the hell is mom's car? Let's just go home already."

With that, she stomps off into the direction of a black BMW sedan. I follow her, keeping my distance. She only gets like this when it comes to… ultra-frustrating things. Unlike me, who has mood swings probably 24/7.

In the corner of my eye, I see a flash of blue behind me. It was very close. With my lightning quick reflexes, I back flip and then throw a perfect roundhouse kick towards my attacker. Hard. I turn to face a surprised guy, clutching his stomach. From what my conversed feet felt, he had a pretty hard stomach. He was tall, looking about Ella's age, with strawberry blond hair that fell slightly onto his eyes. They were sky blue, staring at me in shock. He was the typical wonder-boy. _So _not my type.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Iggy Colt. You must be new here." He said, panting slightly. Aww, the poor boy is recovering slowly.

I scrutinize the hand he had outstretched. He didn't look too harmful.

"Hey. I'm Max. I moved from California with my sister Ella, the one who fell on top of the trash can," at this he smirks, "and my family."

He nods. "You guys are going to Westwood High, right? **(MADE UP school, ya'll!)** It's the closest school here."

"Yeah. I think we're going there." I pause, seeing Ella still standing at the car door, tapping her foot impatiently. "I better go. See you around."

I run back to mom's car, not bothering to look at the weirdly-named guy. What a way to start the year.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time lapse to HOME!*<strong>

Mother's profile:

NAME: Valencia Martinez

OCCUPATION: Veterinarian, best choc chip cookie maker in the universe. No kidding.

FINANCIAL STATUS: Filthy rich. But is kind-hearted. She's a doctor for crying out loud!

NOTES: Divorced from my lunatic of a dad, who is a serial killer just because he would rather be in jail than be at home. (**There are actually people that do this!)** She is much happier without him anyway.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" The above mother asks.

"Iggy Colt." Is all I say, because I'm _fricking eating choc chip cookies here!_

A clean Ella suddenly pops her head through the kitchen door. "He's cute."

I say something that sounds eerily like: 'I don't fucking care.' But she probably doesn't hear me.

"He has such dreamy hair, I bet its shampooed, like, every day. And did you _see _those abs?"

As a matter of fact, I kicked those said abs, but I don't say anything. Maybe her 'gorgeous guy in town!' rant will calm her mood… I don't even know why she was so cranky today.

"- and he has those eyes that you can look into for the whole – MAX! Did you just finish the whole plate of those cookies?"

"Yep." I pop the 'p'.

"Don't worry, Ells. I planned ahead." With a wink, my mom brings in another tray of cookies out the oven.

"I'm going to go into the room to pack some stuff."

* * *

><p>When I arrive at my bedroom, I take a look around. Let's just say it wasn't the most exciting place <em>yet. <em>On one side is a window seat, directly next to our new neighbor's window. I just hope it isn't a guy living there…

I have an en-suite bathroom, a bed, and a big table. My walls were cream-colored. That needs to change soon. I pick up a huge brush and dip it into the ready container of blue paint. After two walls done, the others were painted – no, not PINK! – black.

I survey the room now. Looks good to me. _Really _good, actually.

I pack my closet, which now consists of jackets, jeans (not skinny. Hell no), tee shirts, running shorts, and converses. After changing into light blue shorts, I head downstairs.

Mom, after seeing me in my running attire, doesn't say anything. I run almost every day, just to clear my head.

* * *

><p>Outside in the clear, cool air, I start to go around the corner. I know where the school is, but I don't run there. It's actually quite far, but not for me. Yet, I still don't go. Going to school<em> tomorrow<em> is already too soon. I'm not planning to be seen today, even though school shouldn't have even started yet.

I continue to run with the steady beat of Eminem. I lose track of time, I lose myself. Thinking about how my new life will be, what people are like, I don't hear the sound of footsteps matching my own. Trying to look as if I still haven't noticed, I continue to listen. I round a corner so quick, I hear the guy falter his step for a moment. Then he follows.

But, obviously, I'm better than that. I don't run away, I attack. The second I see him round the corner, I tackle him skillfully to the ground. I dug my knees into a rock hard chest. It was even harder than that guy Iggy's.

"Why does this happen so often today?" I mutter, not in the least worried about my prisoner. He's wearing all black clothes, matching his black hair and eyes. Oh god, those eyes. Onyx, but with flecks of gold? Amazing. Not to mention his hot body.

Ahem, I mean… because he's wearing so much black, he must be hot. With the sun's light attracting to darker colors and all.

Slapping myself mentally, I clear away those thoughts. I stare the guy down, and, surprisingly, he looks calm. What the fuck? No-one is calm under the wrath of Max Ride.

"Hello. Please, get off of me." Wow, man of few words, huh?

I don't move.

"Very well."

Before I can even create a confused face, he flips us around. Am I _that _light?

"Oof." Yeah. I lost my breath for so many reasons. This stranger guy was now on top of me, with his hands beside my waist, push-ups style. His black bangs flop onto his eyes.

He smirks down at me, but doesn't say anything. As suddenly as that came, he's face has no emotion at all; a statue facade.

He stands up easily. That guy sure has some muscular arms, legs, stomach and, well, everything. I wait for him to speak, but I know already that he isn't the type to start conversation. Neither am I.

Weirdly, however, I really want to know this guy. So I just stand there, staring him down. He does the same. Are we both sizing each other up? Just because we want to have the other person start talking first? Wow. What a weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV!<strong>

After I drive home from soccer, I decide to go for a quick run. Yes, I am doing even more running after my 4 hour soccer training. Sport helps me think.

Tomorrow will be the start of my junior year. Hopefully, after the break, Lissa won't be as, well, clingy. Most of the time, I'd continue to ignore her. But if I do… she keeps hurting the few friends I have. We have a huge friendship group, but I don't socialize very well, only to the ones closest to me.

No. I'm a manly guy, and fretting over Lissa is not something I should be doing.

I put on some black running shorts and head out. The sun has started to set. I start off slowly, listening to music on my black iPod player. After only half way around my area, though, I spot a girl running as well. She was wearing blue shorts that, thankfully, were of sensible length. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, something I wouldn't see very often. Nudge always took ages in the bathroom just to go out shopping for the groceries.

I see all these details so easily because she's hardly moving. By that, I mean that her head doesn't bob up and down from exertion, whilst she is going at super speed. Actually, she looked really calm and easy. And as I slowly gained up to her, she wasn't panting one bit.

Suddenly, she rounds the corner. That girl has some killer agility skills.

My step falters, until I decide to go after her. Maybe meeting another person would be a good thing, although it wouldn't be easy.

Something tackles me down onto the pavement. Oh, it's that girl. Does she do martial arts or something? For such a slender girl… she was pretty strong. As I thud against the path, knees – most likely belonging to this killer girl – drive into my abs. if I weren't as, if I do say so myself, muscular, I swear it would have hurt like hell.

She's really light. While she sits on top of me, her brown/ blond hair falls onto her eyes, swept across her sweatless forehead. I heard her say under her breath something like: 'Why does this happen so often today?' Does she always go ninja on people?

I look up at her and see her staring at me. I notice a slight shake of her head, so small only I could see it.

I try to play nice. "Hello. Please, get off of me."

She doesn't move at all. "Very well." The hard way it is.

Without second thoughts, I lightly flip us around. I had my arms next to her sides on the ground, pushing myself up, careful not to squish her. She takes a sharp intake of breath, and I smirk down at her. At this angle, she was actually quite beautiful…

I remain emotionless. I get up easily, and she does the same. A lingering uncertainty fills the air, along with awkwardness. Strangely, I have an urge to introduce myself, something I don't easily do. I don't have a clue what to say, so I wait for her to speak up first. When I catch her gaze, I hold it. She doesn't speak either. I internally groan. Both of us not speaking? Not good.

With an exasperated sigh, the girl starts to talk. "Hi. I'm Max, and I just moved here. Mind telling me why you were following me?"

I merely smirk. "Who said I was following? People can jog on the same path, can they not?"

She scoffs. "Whatever you say… wait. I didn't catch you name."

"Fang."

"Why are there so many weird as hell names in Arizona?"

"…Like who?"

"I met a guy called Iggy today… do you know him?"

I nod. This is the most I've spoken to a stranger since… well, forever. "We're close," I say at the mention of my childhood friend.

"Cool. Do you live around here? Seeing as you were 'not stalking me'," She rolls her chocolate brown eyes simultaneously while putting on air quotes.

"Yeah. "

"Okay, then. I better go. See you around."

With a wave, she jogs down the road towards a big, luxurious house. As a matter of fact… I live right next to it. 

**So I hope you guys liked it! Constructive criticism is fine, but not too much please. I read fan fictions more than I write them, so please tell me what ya think! And i know for a fact that the next few chappies are going to be waay better. I promise. And I love humour, so i will try to put as much into this story as possible!**

**X Random Dude **

**PS: Do you find it weird that I work better when it's raining? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Thank you to all those people who put me on their favourites or alerts. I really appreciate it, but I was hoping for at least 5 reviews...is that too much to ask for? :/ But for this chapter... 10? Please? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Didn't see that coming, did ya?<strong>

Max POV

I have been dreading this moment. The moment when my stupid alarm clock blared a stupid cheery tune at a stupidly early hour. Also, when my brother Gazzy would threaten me through his… curious digestive system's skills, he calls it, to get me to wake up. Ella just warns me about a makeup ambush while still in bed. She calls that the 'Fashion Breakfast in Bed that Max Ride Needs Urgently'.

I saunter out of my warm and cozy bed reluctantly into the bathroom, not wanting an Ella session. Getting ready slowly, I head down for breakfast. Pancakes… I gulf them down quickly.

In around 2 seconds, I was ready to walk to school. Ella and Gazzy were going into freshman year, while I was a junior. I bet people would drive there, or go on the bus or something. Walking was fine with me, though. I don't mind.

* * *

><p>When I get there, I instantly see Iggy standing with a fairly large group. He follows the gaze of many others, and finally sees me. With him is that Fang dude and a scruffy haired guy with brownish hair. Also standing around was a mocha skinned girl, a beautiful Asian girl, an angelic beauty, a blue-eyed girl and also a dark haired girl. They all looked like they were freshmen like Ella and Gaz, sophomores, or juniors like me.<p>

"Max! It's me, Iggy." He waves us over.

Introducing all the people as Fang Colt, Total Graham, Nudge Colt, Kate Ying, Angel (the irony) Colt, Tess Sanders and Maya Gold. So… freshmen: Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Gazzy, Tess and Total. The only sophomore present was Kate, who was in their soccer team. She seemed pretty cool. The rest were juniors. No seniors at all, but apparently a guy called Ari had to go early to class or something.

Yeah, from what you have just read from the above sentences, I am _holy crap _good at categorizing.

They all greeted Ella, Gazzy and me the same way; with a nod. Except for Nudge.

"OMG. I really wanted to have some new people come in this year, and here you are! We are going to have so much fun, you guys wait and see!" (Insert eardrum breaking squeal here) "You guys should totally come over to our house to have, like, a makeup sleep over. Well, not the boys of course! Talking about boys, did you see that newly uploaded picture of Taylor Lautner yesterday on Facebo -?"

I see a hand clamp on top of Motor Mouth here.

"Yeah, we call that the Nudge Channel. Full coverage of almost anything 24/7!" Iggy says melodramatically. In a loud whisper he adds, "Be warned. May be subject to un-installment. There are no off buttons or advertisement breaks."

While Nudge's playful glare doesn't last long, Ella is staring at Iggy like he's a…well, god. Oh, whatever.

I smile angelically at them as a way of greeting.

* * *

><p>Wait. You really fell for that? Ha, Max Ride, who changed her name just because it sounded more kick-ass, <em>smiling angelically?<em> Never gonna happen, baby.

Instead, I just raised an eyebrow. "So you guys are a big group, huh?"

"We are, but we love each other a lot," Tess says sheepishly.

How sweet. I think I could deal with them.

"Hey guys. I'm Zephyr, but call me Gazzy for obvious reasons," my brother introduces. "This is Ells here, and, apparently, some of you have met Max."

Now _Ella _smiles angelically. That kid is nothing like me sometimes.

"OK. We better get our schedules ready from the office. Meet you guys later."

"Yeah, okay! I'm sure we will have some classes together! I must warn you though. Some teachers are as boring as cows and…"

I run for my ears life. Nudge seems easy to hang with, but boy does she have some breath.

* * *

><p>After we get our schedules from the kind secretary (I'm sure she gets paid a lot. Who can be so cheerful at this time in the morning?), we head our separate ways. Ells and Gaz both have English first period after their homeroom, while I have homeroom in a different class. Then, guess what I have. Just guess.<p>

Mathematics Algebra.

The above sentence _does _deserve a whole fricking line. Why? It's the worst subject in the world. It deserves to be lonely without any other word company. That is how much I hate Math.

What I great start to my morning! (Strong sarcasm detected)

While I stare daggers at my almost-crushed timetable, I collide with a wall. Wait… why does this wall have cloth on it? And why does it fricking move? I look up to meet amused, onyx eyes. Not those eyes again. The eyes with no depth, no end…

"You look lost." Fang says cockily, raising a brow.

"Psh. Yeah. Who the hell made this timetable? That person needs to get a life." I shake my head, exasperated.

The corner of his mouth twitches.

"Follow me."

He leads me to a basic classroom, just as the bell rings. People are already seated in their chairs, chatting to their neighbors. The moment we walk in, all conversation stops. I hear fragments of speech.

"What is she wearing?" I could ask you the same, bitch.

"OH, MY. Fang! W-w-why'd he choose to walk with _her?_" 'Cos I'm awesome, that's why.

When the teacher sees me, she asks me to 'introduce myself to the class'. This should be interesting.

"I'm Max, and if you dare to tell me it's a guy name, your face will be rearranged. How? Well, to say the least, I do karate, gymnastics, track, basketball, soccer and taekwondo. Do not mess with me." I pause for effect. If Ms. Nolan weren't so surprised, I'm sure she would have stopped me right there, if not send me to the office for threatening fellow students _in front _of her. "But other than that, I hate dresses," I look pointedly at a bunch of redheads who are wearing short, short shorts. Oh, and mini, mini skirts _six_ sizes too small. Yeah. You get the picture. "And heels." In a totally 'teacher announcing the rules way', I conclude: "That is all."

I glide into a vacant seat which so happens to be next to Fang. If they all love him so much, why is there not an ass sitting at that plain old chair? Maybe Fang scares them. Ha, not me, though.

Clearing her throat loudly, I was surprised to see Ms. Nolan smirking. Hm. I guess she hadn't stopped me not because of her surprise, but because of her interest. I feel self-conscious now.

"You might like to discuss some of your skills with the sports department, Max. And I'm sure everyone here will do you no harm. If they do, just kick their ass to next year."

Oh, I love this teacher already. Why? One: she had called me Max, not Maximum. Two: she had flippin' told me to _talk to the sports department_. Much different from my expectant '_go see the principal or counselor. You have over-confidence issues' _speech. Three: she had sounded so colloquial. Four: she was my awesome-tastic, sweetly sick, wicked (in the slang way – AWESOME)… aunt. Yeah, she's married to my uncle, Luciano Martinez.

Anyway, she gave off a vibe that I interpreted as: I like this girl. I had a feeling she only liked certain people this much, although everyone seemed to respect her. I could see them try to suppress their glares.

All in all, my aunt (which will be kept a secret from everyone at this school. Except for the people I _might _later trust) seemed like a cool teacher. People didn't shout at her, unlike most classes. She treated everyone fairly, except for some who just never cooperate. Yeah. She's a teacher I think I would enjoy working with. **(She reminds me of my own teacher, who is beyond awesome. She treats everyone fairly, and she is so cool. Just had to mention it!).**

Anyway, after my speech, I couldn't help but admire the fact that people kept glancing at me in the corner of their eyes when they thought I couldn't see them. They should know better. But it's good to know I can still keep up the reputation of kick-ass Max Ride.

* * *

><p>After a while, I hear a fluttering sound and a crumpled piece of paper lands on top of my desk. On the scrap paper was rushed writing, although it looked quite formal.<p>

_I knew you did some kind of martial arts._

I look around and see that Fang is looking at me expectantly, if not amusedly.

I scrawl back in my messy writing.

_Good of you to notice, Mr. Emotionless._

_Already making names? So quick. We just met a day ago. That's no way to treat someone you have barely met. _

_Already making faces? That's unfortunate. I thought the only other thing you can do with your face other than nothing was smirking._

_You mean like this? _

I look up to see a killer – and I mean _murderous _– smirk etched onto his lips. He probably practice's doing that in the mirror every day, that's how perfect it was.

_Something like that. _I write back hastily, anything to stop myself from staring endlessly at those lips. I can imagine what they are able to do…

Just as my thoughts drift into a place I do _not _want it to go, the bell saves me. Jumping up from my chair as well as my thoughts, I rush outside just to find myself confused again. I had no clue where to go.

I stop dead in my tracks and hear a voice chuckle quietly.

"See? You still need me."

I huff indignantly. "Where are the PE lockers? Or the gymnasium itself?"

He snatches the timetable out of my hand. "Seems like we have almost the same subjects. Just follow me the whole day. Almost like a dog."

I look at him, bewildered. Woah, man. I never knew he'd be this… open? _Annoying? _I had thought of him as emo, at least a little. He didn't seem to talk much.

He seemed to look kind of surprised as well, but he was masking it quite well, if I do say so myself. But somehow I can see through it.

As we fast-walk towards the locker rooms, I spot the girl Maya and a bunch of $lutty red heads. The weird thing? She seemed to fit in. Beside me, Fang stiffens. I can feel him trying to not walk up to her and ask her why she was with them.

* * *

><p>When we separate, I rush into the locker room to change. It seems like all the freshman, sophomore, junior, and seniors have it together. When I see Nudge, she sees me too. Scurrying me to the door, she tells me all about PE. And I mean <em>all <em>of it.

"So, this year we are going to be into two groups. It's going to be freshman students and juniors together in one part of the field or gym, and sophomores and seniors in another. I love PE because we always get to see each other in the locker rooms beforehand, such as with Kate - the pretty Asian girl? You remember her? – because she is a sophomore, and we won't be seeing her _during _the class, but before, you know? She is so pretty, right? Not that you aren't, I bet you will look so hot in a dre-"

"You're scaring her, Nudge."

She looks sheepishly at me, then at Fang, and then back. She tells me sorry so many times, and it's all I can do not to tell her to stop talking nonsense.

I smile kindly at her. She seems like a cool kid, a kid that should be a radio commentator or something. "It's okay. Just get to the point sometimes." I say to her nicely. I didn't want her to get it the wrong way.

It seems to work. Nodding vigorously, she says goodbye and rushes towards her sports coach. He was such a tall man he had to bend down to hear if people said "HERE!" or not. OK, maybe that's exaggerating, but you get my point.

"I'll meet you later with Ms. Warnock. I have to do the role first!" Nudge shouts while running towards the man.

"Soccer coach. Mr Pile. Cool dude." Fang says quietly to me.

"Hm. I think I'm gonna join the team. When's the tryout or something?"

Fang suddenly shows a smile. "Tomorrow after school. You like soccer?"

I shake my head. He looks a bit bewildered. "Then why do you bother tryi-"

"I L.O.V.E soccer, doofus!"

He's lips twitch into a half smile. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>I sprint after Fang towards the piercing sound of a whistle. It's coming from the thing in a woman's hand. For those who are <em>so <em>dumb, it's 'the whistle'.

Back to point. She was so pretty. She had blonde hair with dark brown streaks tied back into a ponytail. She had a fairly long face, with an athletic body. She looked pretty young, but I instantly knew she was beyond qualified.

"Hello, everyone. Shut up and sit down. I'm Ms. Warnock, for those of you who don't know. I'm track coach as well, so if you're interested in the team this year, come see me straight after school. No excuses if you're late. Your ass will not be in the team if you don't try." Hm. _Very _colloquial and fierce. I decide to like her a lot. Even more than my aunt, Ms Nolan. (**This teacher is based upon my own PE and PD – personal development – teacher. She is super cool and nice. Not exactly the same as this Ms. Warnock, cos she is much more fierce. But my teacher is also young and doesn't mind swearing if necessary. ;D) **

Murmurs arise from the gathered students.

"Today, we will be doing some laps to see what level of cardiovascular endurance each student is at. You will be timed so run like you mean it. Remember: Don't get too tired in the beginning, though."

Groans erupt from both us (the juniors) and the freshmans, who are on the other side of the field. Wow. They hate it so much.

However, some people were cheering. Diverse opinions, I guess.

As for me, I absolutely _love_ running. Track keeps me thinking and peaceful. Yeah, even with the huffing and puffing and blowing the person in front of you down. The thing is, that doesn't happen to me anymore, which is super good. The air rushing past you, as you rush past everyone else. That is the feeling I love most.

Other than chocolate chip cookies melting in my mouth.

* * *

><p>"On your marks, get set, GO!"<p>

I run alongside Fang, Nudge, Angel, Ella and Gazzy for a while, but then we spot Iggy and Total running towards us. Maya is still with the Posse aka Redheads.

"Tess had to go to the nurse again."

I hear a collective sigh from my friends – yes, they are now counted as my friends.

"Tess has had a heart disorder ever since 2008. Her mother says she might need an operation if it gets worse, like it has these past few months," Total explains to me, talking to me openly for the first time. He had a deep voice which actually kind of matched his scruffy hair…if possible.

I felt a pang of sympathy. Even if she wasn't at the nurse, she wouldn't be able to run in fear of an asthma attack. Poor girl.

"Can we visit her after?" I say unexpectedly. In a soft, caring voice, no less.

Even though they all had just known me for, what, a few hours? They all looked at me like I was an alien representative for the original Max Ride. If aliens were even as kind as this… (**No offense intended to the aliens who are readin' this. :D I feel honoured.) **Fang and Iggy must have told them about my awesome (understatement!) ninja attacks yesterday. Good to know they mentioned me.

"Um…sure, Max."

To escape this awkwardness and despair, I run ahead easily. Well, to me I was jogging, really. I passed sweating guys who were evidently trying not to heave. Fang catches up to me.

"Hey," He says quietly. "What happened there?"

I swallow. "I just have a… _thing_ for heart diseases." Oh, God. Who says they have a 'thing' for something that can kill? They do that for stuff they love! Like… I have a 'thing' for cookies! "I mean, I lost a family member because of it," I blurt out. Wow. I just told him a secret I haven't mentioned for years.

It's for the best, I guess. He would have thought I was a heartless girl when I said I had a thing for heart failure. Argh, I have to get that out of my vocabulary soon…

"Me too."

I should be surprised, but, frankly, I'm not. Many people have lost loved ones because of the heart. We depend on it, and I just think it's cruel when it fails on us.

I must have said this out loud, because Fang is suddenly looking at me straight in the eye, running backwards. He's staring at me intensely, almost like he's trying to tell me something through those eyes.

"Exactly."

Jeez. That's all he says before he resumes he's position beside me.

I chuckle at the abruptness. He looks at me in the corner of his eye weirdly. Right. Laughing at this moment in time is not a good thing to do.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"Not that it ever was a _good _mood," I shoot back.

"Touché."

After a comfortable pause, I speak up. "Race ya."

'You're on," Fang replies rather competitively.

**(I was about to stop here and spend the next week deciding who should win, but I decided against it. :D)**

After (playful…kind of) shoving, (quiet/ innocent) swearing and (unexpected/ really loud) laughter, we made it to the last round aka 14th lap.

"Should I just beat you now?" Fang said, actually panting a little. Progress, but a little isn't enough.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply, getting a smirk as response.

When it was only mere _meters _away, I made a quick decision. And must I say, it was the most awesome, kick-ass, clever, marvelous idea I have had since I was born. **(That was probably the most adjectives I have used in one sentence…)** Except for changing my name from Amy Martinez to Maximum Ride, of course. Yeah, enough said. Amy sounds like an innocent angel. Nothing like me. Na-ah.

* * *

><p>Fine. You must be dying to know how I trashed Fang Colt. *insert evil devil laugh here*<p>

You remember how I said I did all those self-defense classes? All of you people must be thinking now: "Uh-oh. Max kicked him where the sun don't shine."

Let me reassure you, I didn't do that. I swear. What I did was actually a perfect round off towards the finish line. That little cartwheel flung me just those few precious meters towards a victory over Fang. However, doing a round off while running is not recommended. My wrist still hurt by the time I faced a stunned Fang.

"Didn't see _that _comin', did ya?" I say, rather happy with myself.

"Nope," the black haired hottie replies coolly.

While I was still grinning victoriously at him, Ms. Warnock ran up to me.

"Max, right? I must say, that was amazing. You beat Fang here! That's something I don't see very often." Turning to the said boy, she says," How does it feel being beaten for once, Colt?"

"Well, not too bad. I was slagging off anyway." He says, but I could see he was just playing along. Yeah, baby! I have truly beaten Fang! From what I see, he must be the best runner here.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I am." He says. Dang it. I said that aloud again.

"Not anymore you aren't." I see his face harden noticeably. Oh, no. That was the first time I saw him not as stoic this whole day, and I ruined it. Lesson to self: never rub failure in a man's face.

"Fang, I didn't mean it like… "

I'm cut off by a sudden burst of laughter. "Oh, oh God. You-you should've seen…YOUR FACE! Do you really think I'm that weak?" Fang says between gasps of laughter.

I slap him on the arm, hard.

"Ow, douche bag! Your biceps just hurt my hand!"

"Who asked you to freaking slap it?"

I huff indignantly.

"OMG. MAX! You are, like, the best runner ever! And that flip thingy at the end? Wow. Wow. Wow. And you beat my brother, Fang! That's a record! I can't wait to see Ms Warnock's face when she –"

She stops quickly when she sees the gentle stare of her brother. Yes, he wasn't glaring at her. Maybe it works to remind her softly that WE STILL HAVE EXISTENT EARDRUMS AND WE WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY.

Slapping her head so hard I think even my forehead hurt from hearing the 'clap' sound, Nudge apologizes. "Please don't hate me. I'm only like this on the first day of school," she says sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, chap!" I say in a fake British accent.

Another round of laughter comes from Fanglette here. Fang laugh to me= dreamy= staring. Fang laugh for Nudge, Iggy, Total, Angel= once in a life time= surprised= weird stares= HE'S GONE CRAZY.

Iggy jerks him by the shoulders. "Fang, my buddy! What have the aliens done to you?"

Iggy will now be known as Lil' Miss Drama Queen.

Lil' Miss Drama Queen backs away when Fang smiles and then looks at me. The smile is replaced by a questioning look when he meets my eyes. What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>OK. I hope it was a bit better, and I <em>do <em>know that this story is cliche. I just wanted to do an easy, calm story as my debut. ;)**

**x Random Dude**

**PS: Anyone like rugby? Soccer? Tennis? Bananas? Didn't see _that _comin', did ya? ;) Now you know why my pen name is Random Dude...at Your Service! **

**PSS: I might have another more original story soon. It's pretty hard...but I'll try to update ASAP. This update was super quick 'cos it's holidays and I was ultra bored. I'm sorry to say, but it most likely won't happen again. :/**

**Please REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE, though!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. Hello there. **

**I am sad now. Thanks so much to all the people who put me on their alerts or favourites. I appreciate it. But please REVIEW! It would make my day if I could get at least 12 this time? PLEASE! **

**Anna Ride (GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY): this chapter isn't the one we were dealing about...I just needed to post this one before... Chapter 4 will be the one! :D**

**WOW. I almost forgot AGAIN. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I no likey dat I no own anyfing udder dan what I own. Sorry. Can't be boddered to list dem cos it's too late and I am feeling very...childish; aka NOT THINKING AT ALL. That is probably why that made no sense whatsoever.**

**Soo...HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: This is much worse than any normal Cat Fight<strong>

Max POV

I have been haunted by that look for hours. He looked like a little kid **(LOL), **surprised and scared. Normally, I would happily dwell with the fact that someone was scared of me, which happens quite often.

But, strangely, I felt sad and kind of disappointed this time.

I shake myself out of my reverie. This wasn't something out of the ordinary; I always had difficulties making friends. They always either:

Gave a lame excuse such as "I have to go to the bathroom" just to keep a distance

Ran away screaming 'HELP!' (that actually did happen once… coward)

Threw a lipstick at me and said 'try this!' then ran away because of my death glare

Poured water onto my head and then ran away because I was saying:

"You better run. For your god damn, slutty life!"

Oh, right. This list was supposed to be about my _past _experiences, right? Fuck that, then. This is about my _present _gleeful beating.

She ran away in her kilometer high heels, tripping over her own spilt water. That 'stupid' (understatement of all the history of Earth's existence) redhead forgot to even close the lid of her, and I quote: "Spring water which will symbolize just how much we hate you now."

Oh, yeah? Well this kick and punch will signify your plastic surgery nose's breakage.

_Crack_. I told you so.

* * *

><p><span>Fang POV<span>

**I don't know what's happening to me.**

That just about sums up everything that has happened in the past few hours.

That was the first time I have laughed with someone that I have just met. It should be a good thing, right? Well, no. It's not. The last time this happened…things didn't turn out so good.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Chapter three! I just wanted to mention, I don't have a regular interval for updating, so it comes when it comes. ;) And I'm so sorry this was short. I just thought it would be a good way to end it.<strong>

**Anyway...until next time, ma peeps. Until then, what do you think happened to his last true friend? :D **

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>

**X Random Dude**

**PS: Review. If you guys give me an overload of them, I won't mind. I'll update sooner and with a better chappie! You know you want to...**


End file.
